Jin's Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail!
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Jin Shirashi, is looking for his rival, Ezra Scarlet, because they have a score to settle. Along the way he'll make new friends and maybe even find love. Jin/Harem Rated M for blood, epic fight scenes, and just a few lemons
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, readers. The Next kitsune here with another addition to my series Jin's Epic Takeover!  
This time it's, Fairy Tail, that with have the Jin experience! To clarify the poll was for which 10 Anime should Jin (my OC) crash, NOT the order. So readers sit back, relax, and enjoy the epicness of Jin's Epic takeover: Fairy Tail!**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Fairy Tail. TNK owns Jin (his OC) and the swords that was for his (now deleted) bleach story.**

**[Start chapter]**

A young man was making his way down the busy street. He has black spiky hair, onyx colored eyes, tan skin with an average build. He is wearing a simple black shirt, loose black pants, black shoes, all this under a black cloak with the hood up covering his face. He has a scar that runs diagonally from his forehead to his right cheek. After a few more steps his destination came into sight. "Fairy tail.", he said in a deep voice as he drew ever so closer to the castle like guildhall.

"Did you hear Salamander is here?!" he heard a young woman squeal to her friend as they raced in the opposite direction. The young man turned, his back now at his predetermined destination. "Hmm, I did see a slave ship in the port earlier..." he started. "Ah The hell with it, time to cause some chaos." he said as he turned back to the Fairy Tail guildhall. "Ezra Scarlet can wait." he speed before he disappeared in a blur.

**[Down the road]**  
"20,000 JEWELS?!" He heard as he skided to a stop. As fate would have it, he stopped outside the ONLY magic shop in the town of Hargeon. "Might as well do my good deed for the day" He said with a chuckle as he walked inside.

**[Inside]**

Inside, our mysterious black haired hero, was amused as he saw the girl inside trying to seduce the store owner to get what looked like a Silver Celestial Spirit Key. He smiled and walked up to her, and put his arm around her.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you over pricing the gift I promised my cute girlfriend here?" he asked with a dangerous smile. A demonic visage appeared over his head. "N-N-N-No, sir!" the shopkeeper said in a paniced tone. "The price IS 20,000 jewels!" the older man said. "Ah, I see...", he started. "I'll pay for it. " the younger man said as he put a medium sack of jewels. "20,000 jewels its all there." He said as he took the key and the girl outside.

**[Outside]**

Now that he took a closer look at the girl. She has brown eyes and blond hair that is tied by a blue ribbon in a singular ponytail to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body.A blue and white button down shirt, also she has a belt that, along with keeping her blue skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather, high-heeled boots.

"I'm sorry for taking over the situation in there miss..." He stopped want to get her name. "Lucy Heartfilia." She answered with a blush on her cheeks. "Well, Lucy, it looks like you now own another spirit key." the young man said with a smile from under his hood. Lucy blushed, "Thank you, oops I didn't catch your name." The man laughed. " The names Jin, Jin Shirashi." Jin said with a smile. "Thank you Jin for getting this for me. I owe you." Lucy said for she was thankful for his kindness.

"Think nothing of it Lucy, what are friends for?" Jin said with a kind smile as he put his hood down. Lucy smiled back, but her heart was beating fast. No one has shown her as much kindness as Jin has,and she just met him in the shop. "I must be on my way Lucy." Jin started. " I have some business with Fairy Tail if you want to go with me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Ah Jin take me with you!" Lucy glomped him. "Maybe we can both join Fairy Tail, I mean.. It would be nice to have a familiar face." She said as she let go of him with her blush returning. Jin just smiled.

**[END]**

**Yes! This story will be epic! If you think the Anime and manga is epic you havent seen nothing yet! Next chapter Jin and Lucy take out the slave ship, The let a Fairy dragon take out the baddies. but what connection does Jin have with Ezra Scarlet?! Find out Next time on Jin's Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail!**

**The Next Kitsune signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, readers. The Next kitsune here with another chapter of Jin's Epic takeover: Fairy Tail!**

**Im excited about the next story which will be either Naruto, Negima, or Familiar of Zero. These are the 3 anime I want to do but I'd like to get to Jins fight with Ezra Scarlett in this story, before I work on one of those. Plus I have Jin's battle with Captain Kuro in my One Piece Edition! So I'm not even gonna think about stopping now!**

**Oh before I forget, If there was an Anime that wasnt on the list you wanted to read about, tell me and I'll see if I can make time to watch it and write it.(I'm also taking Manga requests)  
**

**Now that that's over! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Fairy Tail. TNK owns Jin his OC and the swords that he was going to use for his (now deleted) bleach story.**

**[Start chapter]**

Destruction was everywhere, the slave ship was slicedto pieces and thrown ashore, and the port was on fire. Lucy and Jin were admiring their work from a 3rd floor room of an inn close to Fairy Tail, but also close enough to the port.

Lucy giggled excitedly, "Looks like your plan worked, Jin." She said as she walked back inside. Jin turned towards her and smiled. "It was our plan." he stated. "I mean sure I'm the muscle of it, but you came up with the plan." He said with small smile. "Beauty and brains..." Jin started to muse aloud. "She certainly is a keeper." He chuckled.

It was loud enough that Lucy heard him, and blushed at his compliment. She had changed into some nightwear and laid on the bed that was inside. She just laid there as she thought about Fairy Tail, and what connection Jin has to it.

Jin walked inside thinking about the days events.

**[Flashback]**

_Jin and Lucy were walking and talking in the town center. Jin had his hood back up, and his eyes narrowed in disgust. "Is this the guy?" Jin asked in suspition. "Yes this is him." __Lucy told him with hearts in her eyes. "Salamander-sama is the most handsome mage there is..." she sighed __a fangirl sigh. Jin noticing the charm, did the one thing he didn't think he had to do today. Jin gathered his thoughts as marched over to Lucy, and in front of Salamander and the other fan girls and kissed Lucy. Coming out of her little daze Lucy noticed a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes to see who the pervert was, and saw the familiar scar. 'Jin...is kissing me?' she asked herself. Now that she realized who it was, she had yet another blush._

_Jin, to her displeasure broke the kiss, and blushed himself. 'I kissed her?' Jin screamed at himself. Before anyone in the area could react a pink haired man, with a blue cat, and a dragon scale scarf popped out from nowhere "Igneel!" he yelled. Effectively silencing everyone else and allowing the blushing duo to escape the crowd._  
_**  
**_**[At the ****park]**

_Jin, was walking away with blush, as Lucy was laying on her back reading a copy of the Weekly Sorcerer. 'Does Jin like me? Or did he do it because I was under the charm?' She question herself and she turned to the pin-up section of the popular mage magazine. "This gravure belongs to Mirajane!" she squealed with excitement. Sitting up she thought about the ways she could get into Fairy Tail. "So I hear you wish to join Fairy Tail." A familiar voice came from the bushes.  
_

**[That night on the ship]**

_Jin had followed Lucy as she planned it. After silently taking out a few of the ship's crew, Jin made it to the room where he had seen Lucy get into. Noticing the fake walls, Jin was right about the ship being a slave ship. It disgusted him that this imposter was targeting _his _Lucy. 'Wait 'my Lucy' when was she mine?' Jin internally questioned himself. But almost didn't catch Lucy calling for him. "Jin!" Lucy yelled for him. Wanting to scare the guy shitless, Jin burst in the door yelling "Police! hands in the air!" With his most intimidating voice he could gather and had his two swords drawn._"Let the girl go Salamander. Your under arrest for kidnapping, and defamation of character, Bora of prominence."

"Well, how do you know I'm NOT the real Salamander of Fairy Tail?!" Yelled the Salamander imposter. Jin just smiled and held Lucy around her waist making her blush." The real Salamander of Fairy Tail is a motion sick fool." Jin said just before he and Lucy jumped ship. As soon as he saw, Jin and Lucy jump ship, someone crashed in the room thru the ceiling. "So I heard your from Fairy Tail." The familiar male voice said in a threatening tone. After an intense stare down, he started to get sick, after all he suffers from motion sickness.

**[Flashback End]**

Jin smiled,"My dear Lucy you have grown on me." Jin said as to compliment her yet again, but in response he received small snores indicating his roommate has fallen asleep. Jin smiled at Lucy's sleeping form. "Well, Lucy, I think I may join Fairy Tail just to become closer to you." Jin chuckled as he laid down next the sleeping beauty. Little did Jin know, Lucy heard him and smiled, 'I'd like to get closer to you too,Jin.' She thought to herself before sleep embraced her.  
_  
_

**[The next day outside of Fairy Tail]**

Jin, Natsu, and Lucy were standing outside of the famous Fairy Tail guild. Lucy was ecstatic, and Jin was anxious. For what you may ask? His rematch with the famous Ezra Scarlet was ever so close! "Hey Natsu, may I do the honors? It's been too long since I've seen everyone." Jin said in excitement. Lucy looked at Jin in confusion, "Jin what IS your connection to Fairy Tail anyway?" Lucy asked. Jin smiled, "I grew up with these lunatics but mostly Natsu here, and a couple others. The only difference is I never joined Fairy Tail." Jin explained.

"So Natsu?" Ready for the big Fairy Tail welcome home?" Jin chuckled. "You bet Jin, watch out for that pervert Grey." Natsu warned Jin and Lucy."Does he still strip?" Jin started." I know he started that before I left." Jin asked. Natsu nodded. Jin kicked the door in, and with a mighty shout he yelled. "Hey! You bastards the forgotten son has returned!" Jin scanned the room looking for 2 targets. He noticed a girl with blue hair, a half-naked guy with black hair. Everyone, was now staring at Jin like he had a second head.

"You good for nothing bastards its Jin!" He yelled. Then the entire guildhall erupted with fighting, with Natsu throwing the first punch. "Jin kun!" the blue haired girl yelled as she glomped him from the other side of the room. "Hey, Levy chan." Jin said with a smile. "Miss me?" Jin asked with a grin on his face. Levy blushed and hugged him. "Of course I did baka." She said with a smile.

**[END]**

**BOOM! Chapter 2 is completed! Jin and Lucy want to get together? Who is Levy? Will Jin ever get his rematch? Will Makarov approve of Lucy joining Fairy Tail? Will he also allow Jin to return after so many years? Find out next time on, Jin's Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail!**

**I think I did better. Well As I said in my note before, If there was anime on the list you didn't see and want done PM it to me and I'll make time to watch it. I'm also taking Manga requests as well.**

**The Next Kitsune signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up readers! The Next Kitsune here with the next chapter of Jin's Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail! I made several revisions to the last chapter, I meant for Jin to say 'before' not 'after',. Another was about Ezra being there, shes not back from her mission. The 'targets' were people he wanted to see again. Now that i corrected my mistakes, LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Fairy Tail. TNK only owns his OC Jin.**

**[Last time]**

**Lucy, Jin, and Natsu took down the Salamander imposter. After making it to Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town, we learn Jin grew up with the likes of Natsu, Grey, Levy, and 2 others, but unlike them Jin left for adventure, and never joined Fairy Tail.**

[Start]

While he was welcomed back by Levy's embrace. Someone had thrown a bottle, which unfortunately for the rest of the brawl, Jin would get in involved, as it hit him in the head. "Excuse me Levy while I kick some ass." Jin said just before he jumped into the fray.

**[At the bar]**

A woman started muttering about how the men of the guild were not dignified, that was before she started drinking her beer from a barrel. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist, and has large brown eyes. She is wearing a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She has an hourglass figure, paired with large D-cup breasts and curvy hips. Her name is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tails best drinker.

Gray Fullbuster has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. But, his only downside is that he had a knack for striping at the most inappropriate times. So now he is fighting in his dark blue underwear.

Natsu Dragoneel usually wears a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that is designed with white scales.

Activating their magic Cana, Gray, Natsu, and 2 others, were set on finishing the fight.

"Let's end this." Jin said, as he drew 2 swords. Activating his magic, the first sword started glowing bright aqua color, the other was a deep red that was expelling heat.

Lucy was in panic holding a blue cat with wings in front of her named Happy. "Fighting with magic?!" she yelled in her panicked state. "Aye." Happy said. "Dont just stay 'Aye'" she wailed.

"You fools, will you knock it off?!" A hulking figure landed on the guildhall floor with a crash. Everyone was scared quiet. Except Jin and Natsu. "Everyone got scared!" the duo laughed together. Jin notices the hulking foot coming towards them, and let Natsu take one for the team. "This fight is MY victory!" Jin proclaimed as Natsu got squished.

"Ah we have newcomers!?" It asked in its booming voice. Then, it gave a mighty yell and shrunk. It transformed into Makarov Dreyar. Makarov is wearing a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie,with matching orange shorts, and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Makarov started. "Jin Shirashi has returned?" He asked not even looking at Jin. "Yes I have." Jin said to Makarov. "You were a shrimp of 15 when you left ,Shirashi and the only friends you had were Gray, Natsu, Cana, Levy, and Ezra." Makarov started. "You picked up some magic from them, but never had your own style." The guild master continued, "So have your return with your own type of magic?" Makarov asked with a sneer. Jin smiled, and showed the small man two swords.

"I have but where is Ezra at, I wish to have a rematch with her?" Jin said in a serious tone, making the entire guild stiffen in fright. Makarov chuckled. "You missed her by a couple of days, Jin." he said. "She will be back in a few days." He finished. "Well, damn." Jin said in amusement. "Oh, well." Jin said "I'll just wait here, then." He said as he sat down at a table.

"Jin kun." Levy said as she sat in his lap. "Lets do a mission with Natsu." She said as a white-haired beauty walked over to them. "Ah, Jin kun, long time no see." The beauty said smiling. "Ah, Mirajane, I suppose I have to get my mark from you?"

Mirajane Strauss is wearing a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. Mirajane smiled, "Yes, Jin kun, where would you like it and what color?" She asked with her motherly smile. "I would like over my right eye, in the color of blue, like Happy." "Aye!" the blue flying feline exclaimed from across the guildhall. Jin closed his right eye as the mark was being put on.

[After Makarovs speech and Lucy gets her mark.]

A small boy came in, and addressed the guild master. "My dad has been missing for a week. Arent you gonna do something?" he asked the aged guild master. Jin noticed the "S" on the boys shirt. "Hey, Levy, is that Macaos kid?" he asked Levy. "Yea, Macao took the job of slaying Twenty vulcans. He said it would take three days but hasn't been back for a week." Levy said looking up from her book. Jin got up. "Whats your name kid?" Jin asked as he walked over to him. "Romeo Conbolt." the kid said in pride, obviously proud of being a mage's son. "Natsu and I will bring your dad back. Right, Natsu." Jin said as he turned to Natsu. Natsu nodded, "Of course."

Jin, Natsu, and Lucy then made their way to Mt. Hakobe to rescue the elder Conbolt mage.

**[END]  
Jin wont get his rematch yet? Levy and Jin were an item? Will Lucy feel jealous about Levy hugging Jin? Will I ever reveal the origin of Jins scar? These answers and MORE next time on! Jins Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail!**

**Yosha! I Think I made my 1500 word limit, I set for myself**

** for this chapter ,but, its ok I'll have a longer chapter next time. For now enjoy the start of an awesome fic. ok everyone has also weighed in on My Icha Icha story I decided I'm gonna keep some of my Challenges I accepted from Challenger those many, many months ago. Im starting to think I went a little over board tryin to impress readers and challenge givers. I have a clearer head, and will put the following up for adoption.  
**  
**The Ice Dragons Storm**

**Naruto of the DEAD**

**and the ones up for deletion.**

**Naru Negi Magi**

**Middletons Maelstrom**

Well, See you guys next time.

The Next Kitsune signing out.  



	4. Chapter 4

**What's up readers, The Next Kitsune here, with the next chapter of Jin's Epic Takeover: Fairy Tail! I have nothing to rant about... so far. Just that Avatar and the Raijin and OLA will NOT be updated YET. I want to get further into my Series first, and something else... Does anyone really care if I call Erza... Ezra? I mean... I've been calling her Ezra for so long(without even watching the series)... and to find out its Erza... but I'm getting too far ahead of myself. I'm sure ya'll wont care as long as I do a better job with details and such.**

**The reminds me reviewer uub I was not even offended. I, personally thought I was going slow.**

**Disclaimer is on first chapter writing it over and over gets tiring.**

**[Story Start]**  
**[Mt. Hakobe]**

Jin, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were riding a horse-drawn carriage up the mountain... well it was currently Jin Lucy and Happy. Natsu was suffering from motion sickness. Lucy looked at Natsu with a sad expression, "Why does he suffer from such extreme motion sickness?" she asked Jin.

"It's a side effect from gaining Dragonslayer magic." Jin said looking Lucy in the eyes. "Aye!" happily agreed with Jin. Lucy nodded accepting the fact. No sooner silence took over the inside of the carriage. It came to a stop. "We made it there alive!" Natsu cheered as he felt instantly healed. "We must be there." Lucy mused out loud as the driver said this as far as he can take them.

As Lucy was about to get out Jin stopped her and handed her his coat. "Its going to be cold out there Lucy take my coat." He said as he jumped down into the snow. "Snow?! but its the middle of summer!" Lucy complained. "I was just up here a few days ago, and it was worse than this." Jin laughed. Lucy sighed in defeat.

The formation they were in was simple. Natsu, and Happy in front, Lucy in the center, and Jin bringing up the rear. Natsu and Happy were bringing Jin up to speed on what happened in Fairy Tail while he was gone. But Lucy had stopped laughing. "Jin! help me!" Lucy yelled as she was carried off by a giant money."I'm coming Lucy! Natsu! Let go!" Jin yelled to both companions as he and Natsu chased after the giant monkey.

**[After Natsu knocked out the Vulcan]**

Jin sighed, "Nice job, Natsu, now we can't find out where this Vulcan is keeping Macao." Natsu gave Jin a sheepish smile. "My bad Jin, I was just fired up!" Jin waved it off. "Not a problem." He told Natsu. As soon as Taurus went back to his realm, the Vulcan turned into Macao. "Macao!" Natsu cried out. "Lucy tend to his wounds." Jin said as he laid down a blanket.

"Jin, he seemed to have put up a good fight before it took over." Happy told Jin as he landed on his shoulder. "Well, Happy, he took the of slaying 20 Vulcans." Jin told Happy. "Damn, I could only 19 of those monsters," the now conscious Macao started, "before that last one got me." He finished in a sullen tone. "What are you talking about you nut.?" Jin said in a playful tone. "You beat 19 monsters! Romeo would be proud!" Natsu added as they all got up.

**[Magnolia Town]**

Romeo Conbolt was waiting outside of his house, for our heroes to return with his father. He was thinking about the day he begged his dad to take a job. Macao just smiled, and told him not to worry since he is a strong wizard. "Romeo!" the familiar voice of Jin and Natsu calling him. When he turned to look in their direction, he saw his father limping behind them.

Jin walked away from the scene first, with his hair covering his eyes. Lucy noticed and was worried about him. Then she remembered what Mirajane told her about Natsu and Jin.  
**  
[Flashback few hours ago, but just after Jin and Natsu left]**

_"Why did Jin and Natsu go after that Macao guy?" Lucy asked Mirajane, a little worried about both friends. "Natsu and Jin know what it's like growing up without parents. Jin more than Natsu. Natsu was raised by a dragon. Jin had no one." Mirajane said in a saddened tone remembering what Jin confided in her years ago.  
"Please make sure Natsu and Jin dont get outta hand." Mirajane asked Lucy._

**[Flashback end]**

"Natsu, Happy, Jin! Thank you!" Romeo yelled to them. "Lucy! thank you for helping them my daddy back!" Romeo finished his thank you's. Lucy turned, smiled and waved back to the Conbolt men.

**[Next day]**  
**[With Jin]**

Jin,having stayed in an Inn with Lucy last night, had gotten up early and went house hunting. Looking through out Magnolia Town looking for a place to call home. Jin didn't want to live far from the guild hall so, Jin looked for a place on the river running thru town yet close to Fairy Tail. "Well, well, well, Jin Shirashi." A familiar voice sneered. "Kageyama, I thought I told you I didnt want to join Grisenwold." Jin said in his natural bored tone as he grabbed one of his swords. "Besides, I joined Fairy Tail." Jin told him with a smirk. Kageyama did not like the look on Jin's face.

**[Cliffhanger]  
[End]**

**Ok readers I have more anime picks for Jin's Epic Takeover in a poll that part 2 of the first. Yeah, New Years and Christmas were pretty hectic. So I'm officially back sorry it took too long to do this chapter. It's another short one guys so stop complaining. Im putting Ice Dragons Storm up for adoption, as well as Maelstrom and the Queens Blade.  
**

**The Next Kitsune signing off**


End file.
